Conventional home video viewing systems have been underutilized due to problems including, but not limited to, the difficulty of digitizing video and/or still images, complicated user interfaces and time consuming editing. For example, if a home videographer takes a two hour video, upon subsequent review there may only be ten minutes of interesting video (that are distributed between four shorter clips) that the person wants to watch or to have available to watch later. However, selecting the scenes in which the ten minutes appear, digitizing that ten minutes, editing the desired ten minutes, and arranging the shorter clips into an enjoyable, accessible presentation has conventionally been difficult. With the appearance of more and more digital cameras, both still and video, a system that facilitates simpler, faster and more widely available enjoyment of home video is desired.